


Umbrella Down, I'll Be Your Umbrella

by Vintage_Tree



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Tree/pseuds/Vintage_Tree
Summary: Hyunjin  wants to be the one to protect Jisung from the rain.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 11
Collections: Vintage Tree Kpop In Love





	Umbrella Down, I'll Be Your Umbrella

Jisung was sitting on a bench outside. And it was raining. He had his purple umbrella with him. He was waiting for a friend.

Hyunjin. He told him he had something to tell him. Jisung was waiting for an hour for Hyunjin to tell him he was on his way.

His phone buzzed and he picked it up from his lap. "Hey Hyunjin."  
"I'm on my way. Stopped to pickup a coffee for you from the shop by my place.” "Okay, thank you, well see you in a couple minutes."  
"Okay." Hyunjin said as Jisung hung up. 

Jisung looked for Hyunjin's car. He knew he was about to be there any minute. He saw a car door open. "I can get the coffees." Jisung said. He walked over to get the coffees from Hyunjin's car.

He put the coffee on the bench and stood up in front of Hyunjin. "So what do you need to tell me?" Jisung asked.  
"Well, I like you. And you may not feel the same and that's okay."  
"Hyunjin, I do like you." Jisung said.

Hyunjin picked him up and kissed him. Hyunjin broke the kiss. "Jisung, when it rains, I want to be your umbrella."


End file.
